The invention relates to a container for storing and dispensing game animal scent attractant, particularly game animal urine, such as deer urine.
Hunters employ many techniques to lure game animals such as deer to a desired hunting area. One technique is deploying animal scent in the hunt area. The scents used include urine from the hunted animal, or estrus scent. Such scented lures are typically available as liquid concentrates.
The concentrated scent may be dispensed at the hunt site in many ways. Typically, the scent is stored in a sealed container and dispensed from the container at the hunt site, such as by applying the scent to an elevated scent pad disposed in an artificial scrape surrounding an artificial rub. Alternatively, a scent container may contain a wick stored in the container and soaked in the scent. At the hunt site, the wick is deployed from the container and suspended from a tree or bush. One end of the wick may have a hook to assist deployment, while the other end may be attached to a device to prevent complete separation from the container. At the end of the hunt, the wick is then restored into the container.
With these containers, re-storage of the wick is problematic. Many of the scents have an odor that is pungent to humans and difficult to remove from skin and clothing; therefore great care is required in handling the wick, as it is difficult to re-store the wick without the user""s hands contacting the wick and scent. One approach to solve this problem was to incorporate a reel internally into the container with an external crank, thereby allowing the wick to be withdrawn into the container without the need to handle the wick. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,379 to Freeman, hereby incorporated by reference.
This design however has a tendency to be complex, expensive to make, and subject to leakage, as the container is usually manufactured in two mating halves, and the container further has a number of gaskets used to seal off the various compartments.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a container for scented materials for use during hunting which provides compact storage, does not leak, and has a wick easily retractable into the container.
To that end, a dispenser system for storing and deploying scented material for use during hunting is provided which includes a container having a sealable opening and a wick stored in the container, the wick having a series of weights distributed thereon. The wick may have a tab positioned on one end to prevent complete removal of the wick from the bottle, and a grab hook at the other end. The dispenser system may include an auxiliary line attachable to the grab hook for connecting the wick to a tree limb or the like.